


Chasing After Midnight

by CosmoKid



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash, Hispanic Character, Non-Binary Jehan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Enjolras gets hit on by an asshole, but luckily Grantaire's there to save the day.





	

“Well hello, little missy, what’s a pretty girl like you doing sitting here alone?”

Enjolras was used to getting hit on. How could she not? It happened every single time they went out to anywhere basically. She’d been hit on at a funeral once.

She was used to it. She was shockingly tall (Jehan’s words not hers) and she had cascading blonde hair (again, Jehan’s words not hers). Plus, she’d inherited a lot from her mother meaning she had porcelain skin and a pretty curvy body. Apparently, all that made it completely okay for sleazy guys to make sleazier comments about her and hit on her no matter where she was.

Currently, she was sitting at a bar waiting for Courf and Jehan to get back from dancing. She wasn’t sure why she’d agreed to go to the bar with them in the first place, she hated bars. Or more the amount of drunk people around her and the dancing (which she was horrific at) and the sleazy guys and just about everything about bars. She really didn’t know why she’d let Courf rope her into it.

Well she did, Courf was still trying to date Jehan, who very much liked her back, and had asked Enjolras to be her wing woman. In other words, let Courf dress her up and then be left alone at the bar waiting for them to be ready to leave or, more realistically, ready for Courf to tell her she was staying at Jehan’s that night. She definitely didn’t blame her, they had a very nice apartment. 

She definitely blamed Courf for her outfit though, she had no idea why she’d agreed to wear a dress. She didn’t hate dresses, she just found them limiting in movement and she would have rather been in her pajamas and not in a dark red, off-the-shoulder dress and heels. She _hated_ heels, she just hated Courf a little less.

“Waiting for a friend,” she replied sharply, glaring at the guy. She couldn’t see him too well, but either he had a ridiculous amount of gel in his hair or he hadn’t washed it in at least a week. She couldn’t tell much more about him, but she could predict that she’d probably be seething with rage in a few moments if he didn’t back off

“Well, you’re clearly the cute friend,” he continued, smirking at Enjolras. She really hated being hit on.

She pursed her lips for a moment before smiling brightly at him, “And you’re clearly not.” She spoke with a kind yet mocking voice as she attempted to glare him into his grave. It hadn’t worked yet, but she could try.

“Oh darling, don’t be like that,” the guy drawled, clearly not taking the hint that she was not interested whatsoever, “Come on, I’m a good looking guy and you’re a pretty girl, what’s not to love?” 

She visibly shuddered at his words, she really hated being hit on. Trying to control her rage, she gripped the counter and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down, even a little. She didn’t want to ruin Courf and Jehan’s night by punching someone no matter how much she wanted to. And she really wanted to.

“I highly doubt that,” she remarked, “I’m very gay,” she added, hoping that would get him off his case. And it wasn’t like it was a lie, she was very gay. 

“Come on sweetheart, I can show you a good time,” he continued as if he hadn’t even heard her or more likely, he’d ignored her. Guys like that tended to do that, they pretended to want to talk to you, but really they didn’t see you as anything but an object. 

And she hated that.

She could rant about it for days on end and she was considering doing that to get the guy to leave her alone. She couldn’t imagine that he was a fan of any sign of intelligence at all.

“You’re so exotic,” he purred, smiling very creepily at her. He stepped nearer to her, crowding her into the bar. 

“Exotic?” she questioned. She had no idea what he meant by that, she was paler than a ghost and she definitely didn’t look ‘exotic’ in any way whatsoever. 

“You look like you have a little Hispanic in you,” he murmured, nodding, “Do you?” he asked, reaching out to touch her hand. 

Angrily, she shook off his hand, gripping the counter tightly to stop herself from kneeing him in the balls. It was a viable option and it was looking really good at that moment. Maybe she could even smash her glass and stab him. She _really hated_ being hit on.

“Don’t touch me,” she warned, breathing heavily, “To answer your question, I don’t. Clearly. Now can you leave me the fuck alone?” 

“Would you like to have a little Hispanic in you?” he questioned, ignoring her again. Okay, she was ready to punch him.

And she was fairly certain the guy wasn’t Hispanic in the slightest bit and was just being an asshole so he could crudely hit on her because he was a dick. 

She was ready to either scream at him to dig her heel into his foot when she felt an arm slide around her waist. Jumping slightly, she turned her head to see a dark haired girl next to her giving her a look that said ‘just go with it’. She blinked, trying to figure out what to do.

“Sorry bud, that privilege’s saved for her girlfriend,” the girl spoke, looking directly at the guy.

Enjolras took that moment to take in the girl next to her. She was considerably shorter than her, but god was she beautiful. She had dark, curly hair and tanned skin with bright blue eyes. She was wearing very tight jeans and a low-cut, maroon tank top. She was a raven-haired beauty that reminded Enjolras that she was definitely gay.

“W-w-what?” The guy was spluttering, looking between the two girls. Instinctively, Enjolras leaned into the girl beside her with a smile. 

“Sorry I took so long getting back babe, I ran into an old friend,” the girl whispered huskily, loud enough for the guy to hear, “Sorry if this is awkward, you looked uncomfortable and he looked like an asshole. Pretend I said something like romantic or something,” she added in a much quieter voice. 

Enjolras could feel her breath on her ear and it was a lot hotter than it should have been considering she didn’t even know the girl’s name and she didn’t say anything remotely sexy. 

At least she probably looked the part.

She shook her head lightly, hoping to get it across that she was good with the girl interrupting. She was definitely good with it, so good that she didn’t trust her voice. 

“Go back to Mexico, you queer!” 

They both looked up sharply at the guy’s words. It seemed that he’d finally figured out how to say cohesive sentences. She used the term cohesive loosely.

“Nicaragua,” the girl corrected with a smirk that definitely shouldn’t have been that attractive, “Mi madre nació en Nicaragua, pero en realidad yo nací en Nueva Jersey.”

Enjolras nearly squeaked, her speaking Spanish did things to her that it really shouldn’t have. She bit her lip, trying to silence her brain. She pressed her legs together, involuntary leaning into the girl some more. 

“¡Vete al carajo!” the girl added threateningly, “It’s Spanish for fuck off,” she whispered in Enjolras’ ear which really wasn’t helping. Hearing the girl say fuck was not helping her overactive brain.

“I’m leaving,” the guy announced, looking surprisingly uncomfortable, “I can’t bare to spend more time with you queers, your loss,” he muttered angrily before turning on his steel and stomping off onto the dancefloor. 

“Seems like his loss honestly, I don’t know why he wouldn’t want to spend time with you,” the girl smiled, her voice much softer, “I’m Grantaire,” she introduced.

She didn’t move her arm from around Enjolras’ waist and she was very grateful for that. The proximity with a very cute girl was not a problem whatsoever.

“Enjolras,” she replied slightly weakly, “Thanks for that,” she breathed, finally letting go of the counter that she’d been gripping very tightly. 

“It was nothing, I love making assholes uncomfortable,” Grantaire offered, her smile turning mischievous, “And I can’t complain about pretending to date a girl as pretty as you,” she added shyly, ducking her head slightly, her eyes on Enjolras’ lips. 

Enjolras really wished she could say something flirty or risqué back, but her brain was far too frazzled to make anything coherent so she just wrapped her arms around the other girl’s neck and kissed her. She could feel Grantaire smirk into the kiss, pressing Enjolras into the counter and kissing her hard. She was basically attacking Enjolras’ lips and she was not complaining. The kiss was all teeth and was unbelievably hot. Enjolras was struggling not to moan into it.

They pulled away after a few moments, both breathing heavily. She stared at Grantaire, just taking her in. Her hair was disheveled and her cheeks were bright red, her eyes half closed.

“Sorry,” she breathed, “I just-”

“Don’t,” Grantaire interrupted quickly, her voice slightly hoarse, “Don’t apologize for that.”

“I’m not normally this forward,” she murmured awkwardly. She was holding onto Grantaire for dear life basically and she really didn’t want to let go.

“I’m not complaining,” Grantaire chuckled, “You’re a fantastic kisser,” she added before leaning down to peck Enjolras’ lips again, lingering for a few moments. She didn’t mean to whine, she just did. She flushed bright red as Grantaire laughed, pulling Enjolras closer to her.

“Enj!” 

She didn’t know if she was relieved or disappointed when she saw Courf and Jehan walking towards them from the dance floor, both of them panting and bright red. She smiled when she noticed their hands laced together.

“Wait, are we interrupting something?” Courf asked, smirking from ear to ear while motioning between Enjolras and Grantaire with her free hand. She shared a look with Jehan who looked just as mischievous.

“This is Grantaire, she saved me from some asshole hitting on me,” she explained, not sure if they were interrupting something, “Grantaire, these are my friends Courf and Jehan, they and them pronouns.” She turned to Grantaire, biting her lip teasingly. 

Grantaire glared at her lightly before turning away toward Jehan and Courf, “Hi,” she acknowledging, pretending to tip a hat to them. 

Courf grinned immediately, “I like her.”

“And I think we’ll be heading back now,” Jehan interrupted, winking at them, “We’ll let you get back to it.” 

Courf frowned a little at that, but Jehan whispered something in her ear and they were able to pull Courf away easily enough, heading towards the door.

“Now where were we?” Grantaire murmured, turning back to Enjolras with a grin. Enjolras didn’t hesitate, she smashed her lips to Grantaire’s, tangling her fingers in her hair.

 

And when she woke up next to Grantaire the next day, she decided she didn’t mind being hit on that much if it led her to Grantaire.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish parts
> 
> Mi madre nació en Nicaragua, pero en realidad nací en Nueva Jersey.  
>  _My mom was born in Nicaragua, but actually I was born in New Jersey._  
>  ¡Vete al carajo!  
>  _Fuck off!_
> 
> Sorry if the Spanish is wrong, I'm studying it right now, but I'm not the best at it. Please correct me if I'm wrong
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://island-of-asteria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
